The Unsent Letter
by jzazy
Summary: FANG WRITES MAX A LETTER TELLING HER HIS FEELINGS. BUT HE DOESNT HAVE THE GUTS TO GIVE IT TO HER. WHAT HAPPENS WHEN MAX FINDS THE LETTER? AND WHEN FANG READS MAX'S DIARY? FEELINGS ARE REVEALED, BUT WHAT'S THE OUTCOME? READ TO FIND OUT! FAX? R
1. Chapter 1

THIS STORY WAS AN IDEA I CAME UP WITH, READ IT AND HOPE YOU ENJOY! AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW! FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED, AND SUGGESTIONS ARE LOVED! THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA A CLIFF HANGER, BUT REVIEW, I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER WRITTEN, BUT I WANT TO SEE IF ANYONE WILL LIKE THIS STORY IN ORDER TO KEEP POSTING!

The unsent letter

Chapter 1  
Fang's POV

_Dear Max,  
_**No that sounds stupid**

_Yo,_  
**No too ghetto**

_Hey Max,_  
**Too corny**

After a bunch of these situations I just settled for Max,

_Max,  
You and I both know,  
_**No maybe she doesn't know and I'm making myself ideas**  
_I'm not sure if you know, but I know that I do,_  
**Dang that sounds confusing.**

_Max,  
I'm not sure if you know, but I am pretty sure that there is something more than just friendship between us.  
I am sure that's the case for me, and Angel has told me that it's also for you. God Max, I can't fight or hide this feeling anymore I've tried and I'm just giving up already.  
All I want to say is that I love you. And my heart just has to know if you love me too. It's ok if you don't I'm sure I'll have to learn to move on or ignore this feeling. I just need to know already. I know you're confused and worried that if we go out, and things don't work out, the flock will split up.  
But I promise you I would never do that. To you or the rest of the flock, please Max I just need to know already. I know it seems corny or stupid that I have to say all this through a letter, but guess what? The emotionless Fang does have emotions and feelings and I just can't bring myself to say it to your face. Max I just need to know. Remember that I'll always love you, no matter what your answer is.  
-Fang_

I don't know why I even wrote that letter, it's not like I would ever have the guts to send it to Max. I'm so pathetic; I'd rather live in denial, than ask her if she loves me back...

WELL HOW'D I DO? I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT, BUT IT WAS JUST A STARTEER OFF, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I NEED TO KNOW IF PEOPLE WILL ACTUALY READ THIS IN ORDER TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEW!

FLAMES ARE ACEPTED, AND SUGGESTIONS ARE LOVED!!!

PEACE OUT PEOPLE

JZAZY


	2. Chapter 2 The READ unletter

**HEY EVERYONE!!  
MAJOR THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!!  
KEEP THEM COMING!  
SORRY TO SAY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS ALSO VERY SHORT!  
BUT IF I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS BEFORE I GO TO SLEEP ILL POST UP THE NEXT CHAPTER TODAY!!  
SO REVIEW!! FLAMES ARE ACEPTED AND SUGESTIONS ARE LOVED!~  
DONT HATE ME CAUSE THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT!  
JUST REVIEW SO I THAT I CAN POST THE NEXT CHAPTER SO YOU'LL FIND OUT WHAT HAPPNES!!!  
THANKS AGAIN!!!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter 2  
Max's POV  
**  
I went to wake up Fang for breakfast, he had fallen asleep late I guess he still hadn't woken up, then again, Fang isn't a morning person.

I opened the door to his room and found Fang fully dressed, in his clothes from yesterday, laid on top of his covers, with his head where his feet should go, and his laptop by his head it was opened, and still on. I walked over, picked it up and set it on Fang's desk. I looked at the screen and saw a Microsoft word document opened, I looked at it, the first line said 'Dear Max' then the second 'Yo', the third just said 'Max'. It was a letter, to _me_! Fang had stayed up yesterday writing me a _letter_. I read the whole thing and ended up surprised.

**Oh mi gosh! Fang loved me!** I squealed like a little girl and began jumping up and down!  
**Am I serious? No you moron, I did the mature thing a 15 year old would do....**I ran to Fang's bed and jumped on him and hugged him and kissed him and told him "I love you too, Fangy-poo!"

**Again no, seriously come to reality!**

I walked over to Fang, shook him and said, "Time for breakfast." then I walked out of his room and down stairs.

**Why you ask? Because I wasn't supposed to read that letter yet or maybe never at all, Fang hadn't given it to me and maybe he just needed to write his feelings down. I also feel kinda bad because I feel like I invaded his privacy. Either way I wasn't gonna let Fang know I knew, because maybe I wasn't supposed to know, maybe what I read was an unsent letter.**

**

* * *

**

**WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK??  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!  
AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS PLEASE!!!  
I THINK THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH BETTER THAN THESE TWO, BUT YOU GUYS NEEDED TO READ THESE BEFORE WE COULD MOVE ON!!**

**SO REVIEW SO YOU CAN READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**THANKS 4 READIN!!!**

**PEACE OUT PEOPLE!**

**JZAZY**


	3. Chapter 3 The Unread Diary

**OK MAJOR MAJOR THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!!!! AND JUST AS PROMISED, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! THERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER COMING UP, SO REMEMBER TO REVIEW!! FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED, AND SUGGESTIONS ARE LOVED!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**Chapter 3**

**Fang's POV**

Max shook me awake and told me it was time for breakfast. **Holy crap! I had fallen asleep!**

I got up, and looked for my laptop, it was on my desk. **Shit! Had Max read the letter? She didn't act like if she had. **

I went downstairs for breakfast, but only found Max and Angel in the kitchen by the table.

"Angel, no." Max said firmly**. I wondered what crazy thing Angel was trying to get Max to do this time?**

"Oh come on Max! Pwety pleassee?" Angel said giving Max the bambi eyes.

"No." **wow Max resisted the bambi eyes!** They couldn't tell I was watching though, I was hidden behind the corner.

**Watch this Fang!**

**Aw crap! Angel knew I was here! Damn! Angel! What are you gonna do? And stay out of my head!**

"Ok, fine, but do you at least admit that you love Fang?" Angel said. **Whoa this was about me now?**

"Angel-" Max warned.

"Come on Max, just admit it, and I'll leave you alone."

"Will you stop giving me the bambi eyes too?"

"Yes! But just admit it!"

"Fine! I love Fang." **Yes!** "Just like I love everyone in the flock." **Oh, aw man!** Max said ruffling Angel's hair, and then walking out of the kitchen into the living room with a waffle in hand.

"Oh come on Max! You know that's not what I meant!"

"Angel what do you want from me? I said I loved Fang! That's what you asked for!"

"But you know you love Fang, more than just like a brother! You think about it all the time! Why is it so hard for you to freaking admit it out loud?"

"First of all, language! Second of all, stay out of my mind! And please don't be telling Fang about my thoughts anymore."

"But I-"

"Don't lie Angel. Sweetie please, just let me take care of things alone."

"But what about the-"

"We'll never speak of that again, it's not our place."

"Okay." Angel sighed, defeated.

**Sorry Fang, but I promise I will get Max to say she loves you. You'll see. Now you should really come out of the corner.**

**Okay Angel. **I walked out into the living room 'yawning'.

"Hey sleepy head, about time you got up."

"Where's everyone else?"

"They died."

"What?!!" I shrieked. Holy crap! I don't shriek! Max and Angel laughed.

Max said, "Oh Fang, they didn't die! Nah, they left to town to the mall."

"Oh why?"

"Cause they wanted to go shopping for a bunch of stuff."

"Oh."

"Yup, they left early this morning, probably won't be back till dinner."

"Oh okay. So what's for breakfast?"

"There's a bunch of waffles in the kitchen."

"Oh okay…"

"I'm gonna take Total for a walk, no offence, but you two bore me." Angel said hopping off the couch. She skipped to her room, and woke up Total, and then they went out for a walk before Max could say a word. I got four waffles from the kitchen then went to sit by Max.

"Why did you let them go?"

"They're growing up Fang."

"Oh, does that bother you?"

"I don't know, kinda. What if they change? Or what if I change? Plus we still might all have expiration dates."

"Max everyone dies eventually."

"Yeah, but you never heard of someone dying cause of _freaking expiration dates_!"

"Yeah, but at least we all got each other, and we're finally settled in a home, so we'll stick together till the end."

"Uh yeah, together. I gotta go; I forgot… um I have to do something."

And with that, Max got up, and went to her room. Damn Max! Why can't we even have a normal conversation anymore?!!

Max's POV

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I feel so bad! First I go and read Fang's letter, then I can't freaking admit I love him. Even though it's clear that I do! Damn it! Angel's right! I LOVE FANG! I LOVE HIM WITH ALL MY HEART! I just wish I could freaking admit it! And I probably just hurt his feelings! Damn it Max! Why can't you even have a stupid simple conversation with him?! I'm probably breaking his heart each time I walk away like that! It's just I can't stand to be near him anymore! He gets to me! It breaks my heart, and gets on my damn nerves, that I have to be such an idiot and jerk to him! Maximum Ride, yeah right, what a joke! I'm a stupid, stinking coward for not being able to admit my damn feelings! I AM SO SORRY FANG! I LOVE YOU! AND I AM SUCH AN IDIOT FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO ADMIT IT!**_

I decided to get in the shower, so I went to the bathroom, only once I was in the shower did I remember that I had left my diary sitting right on top of my desk!  
**Stupid, stupid Max! What if Fang goes in your room and finds it!? Well it'd be the same as me reading that letter! Damn it!**

Fang's POV

Max was taking long, so I went upstairs to check everything was ok. I went to her room, but found nothing but a notebook on top of her desk. What was that? I walked over to her desk and picked it up. It was Max's diary! Oh my God! I looked at the last entry. **Oh** **wow, Max! She, wow, I… uh, I am so confused! And she seems to be so too! Oh wait where's Max?! Oh crap she's in the shower! And she's about to come out! Ok Fang think! What do I do? Do I tell her I know? Oh God! What do I do? No Fang! You read her diary without her permission! You can't do that! Ok just relax! Get out of here. Go to your room!**

I went to my room and shut my door. I looked at my letter on my computer screen, **wait a minute! Max said she had read my letter! Oh no she didn't! Shit! Max!**

I ran out of my room and to Max's door and banged on her door.

"Fang I'm changing!"

"Well hurry the hell up!"

"Ugh, what do you want?!"

"Max just hurry up!"

"OK, ok, I'm going God!" she opened the door, clearly mad, her hair was still dripping wet, and she had covered her diary with her towel, but one corner was still sticking out. She was in a t-shirt and jeans. I opened the door wider, and marched in.

"Max, WHAT THE HELL!?"

"WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"STOP IT! STOP THIS FREAKING BULLSHIT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"FANG WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

"MAX, I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME! IT'S THAT FREAKING SIMPLE! WHY MUST WE GO THROUGH ALL THIS STUPID IDIOTNESS OF CONSTANTLY SCOLDING OURSELVES FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO ADMIT OUR FEELINGS?! IT'S STUPID, AND I'M NOT GONNA DO IT ANYMORE! I JUST CAN'T TAKE THIS!"

"Fang where is all this coming from?"

"From this Max!" I said walking over to her diary, and snatching it open to her last entry.

"You read my diary!?!!"

"You read my letter!"

"Fang! What the hell!"

"Max can't you see, we're fighting over such a stupid thing! I love you, you love me! Why are we so freaking confused!"

"Fang! I can't believe you read my diary!"

"I'm sorry! But you were acting weird, and I just had to know what was going on, plus you read my letter!"

"It did say dear Max!"

"Yeah, but I had never given it to you! It was an unsent letter, but you read it off my laptop either way!"

"Fang, I can't take this either! It's getting on my nerves! Everything is! I love you! Yes I do! Why couldn't we figure it out before?"

"Max I love you too! We were stupid, we wasted all this time!"

"Fang I'm so sorry!"

"Me too, Max!" she ran at me, and wrapped her arms around my neck, and sobbed into my chest, I hugged her close to me. I titled her chin up until she was staring into my eyes. "Max, we've wasted so much time, but that don't mean we can't get it back."

"You're right, I love you Fang!"

"I love you too!" then I kissed her. My lips crashed against Max's sweet, soft lips. I held her close; she tangled her hands in my hair, and brought me closer to her. The kiss was so deep; I was running out of breath. But I didn't want to break the kiss, it seemed like Max didn't want to be first to break apart either. I broke apart, but my lips were still brushing Max's lips as I said, "Next time, I wont be first to break us up."

"Oh really?" she teased, her lips brushing mine. "We'll just have to see about that." We pulled at each other at the same time, and holy crap I think we kissed like this for like 5 minutes, before I felt like I was gonna faint, breathing through my nose wasn't enough anymore! Damn it! I was gonna loose. I decided to try something first though. My tongue teased her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth eagerly, this was harder to keep up with, as I kissed Max, I couldn't help it! I had no more breath! I broke apart first! Damn it!

"I win!"Max said giving me a light peck on the lips then skipping off.

* * *

**OK SO HOW'D I DO? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN A REVIEW!**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON, IF I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS BY TOMMOROW, ILL PROBABLY PUT IT UP 2MRW, AND WORK ON IT AT SCHOOL! THNX 4 READING! AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED, AND SUGGESTIONS ARE LOVED!!!**

**PEACE OUT PEOPLE!!!**

**JZAZY!!!**


	4. Chapter 4 The READ Diary

**_OMG I AM SO TOTALLY SRY, I KNO ITS BEEN 4EVER!!! PLZ 4GIVE ME! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLZ REVIEW! FLAMES R ACEPTED N SUGESTIONS R LOVED! IDK WAT 2 PUT IN DA CHAPTERS ANYMORE, SO PLZ REVIEW WITH SUGGESTIONS!!! HOPE YOU ENJOY! PROBABLY SOME OOC, BUT I GUESS THAT'S TRUE 4 DA WHOLE STORY, OH WELL, ENJOY!_**

* * *

_**Max's POV**_

I skipped out of my room after kissing Fang until I remembered, that it was _**MY**_ room. And in _MY_ room, there was my **_DIARY_**! All alone, and unprotected, alone with _Fang_! Ahh!!

I ran back in, and closed the door behind me so he wouldn't have any escape. I looked around my room, but couldn't find him. "Looking for this?" he whispered behind me, startling me into a jump. He chuckled, and leaned back against the wall, and opened a random entry.

"Fang, give me my diary, NOW!" I said using a stern tone.

He looked up at me and grinned, then shook his head, "Not gonna happen." then he threw the door open and raced out my room.

"FAANNNGGG!!!! GIVE ME BACK MY DIARY!!!" I screeched racing after him. He chuckled, and ran down the stairs. I slid down the railing, and still I couldn't catch up to him. Then there was silence. I looked around, then went to the kitchen. Fang was in there, reading my diary out loud.

"Dear Diary,

Today, Fang looked so hot while flying. His wings were shinning purple in the sunlight, and he looked like a goddess flying beside me on my right. He was so strong, and fierce, and he carried Total for Angel, and then he dived bombed into the ground with Gazzy. He looks so hot when he's going down at fast speed. I was practically drooling over him while he couldn't see, and Angel had to yell at me to keep my focus before I forgot to flap and fell too."

"Fang, give me my diary!" I said walking towards him slowly.

"You think I'm hot?" He said smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, just give me the dang diary!"

"No, what else do you think Max?"

"I think I'm gonna kill you in the next 10 seconds if you don't give me my diary."

"Come and get it." he stated simply, and the chase was on again. We raced around the house, and ended up at the kitchen again at the end. I was running out of breath, and so was Fang, I backed him into a wall, then I charged at him; knocking him to the ground. I got my diary.

"HA!" I said holding it up, and trying to get up.

"Oh no you don't." Fang said, and he pulled me back down. I fell into his arms and he hugged me tight.

"What are you doing?"

"I've always wondered what's on your mind, now I got a whole book to tell me, and I'm not letting you get away with it so easily."

"Well you'll have to put up a good fight, or you'll never find out!"

"That's okay, but you never said I had to play clean."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

Then he took my lips in his hands, and brought his down on mines. He rolled over so he was on top of me, and gazed into my eyes with his deep, dark ones, and I was lost. He kissed me softly, then roughly, with passion, and I closed my eyes, being lightheaded, and just gave myself in for once, and let my lips work with his, and didn't even try to resist his wonderful kisses. He let go of my face, and ran his hands down my back, I was only half aware of what was happening. He brought his hands to my chest, and, snapped my diary away. I was still kissing his lips, so I didn't really care about anything else. Until he pulled away, and slipped away from under me, then I realized what had happened. I got his ankle, and yanked down. He fell onto me, and his lips caught with mine, and this time, neither of us could pull apart, screw the diary.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

_**Angel's POV  
**_

I found the flock out on my walk, and we headed home together. We came into the kitchen to find Fang and Max on the kitchen floor making out. Whoa! We backed out the house without saying anything and stood out in the front yard, to not disturb them.

_**Whoa, OMG! They so like each other!!!! **_Nudge was thinking.

_**Gross, they were kissing! They're gonna give each other cooties!! **_Gazzy, of course.

_**What the heck happened? Why did we back out? **_Iggy, confused.

_**Cause Max and Fang were kissing on the kitchen floor, and we didn't want to disturb them. **_I explained to him in his head. He nodded, and stood quiet then.

_**Weird, I tell you, why make out on the floor, I bet the couch is more comfortable**_. These avians are very strange. Total thought to himself.

I giggled, and picked him up into my arms and began stroking his fur. He kept quiet then, and fell asleep in my arms.

"Ya think they're done yet?" Iggy asked for a while. I checked their thoughts.

_**Oh my God, his lips are so delicious to kiss. God I love it when he kisses my neck like that, it makes**_- Max was thinking. I shuddered and got out of her head for my own innocence.

I shuddered again, and said, "No, they're still kissing."

"Oh, so then what should we do? Cause like we shouldn't go in and bother them. They barely figured out their feelings, so let's go do something fun." Nudge babbled. Then her stomach growled.

"Oh I got it! We can go eat at this nice ice-cream place, its called Margies Candies! We still got some money left over from the mall, let's go!!!"

So we did. We came back 2 hours later. Then we went into the house. We were worried, cause all the lights were turned off, then we walked into the living room, and found two candles lit on, and Max and Fang were still going at it, but they had moved to the couch.

"Well at least they're not on the floor anymore." Total muttered.

They stopped when they heard us come in, and pulled apart gasping. They blushed scarlet, and stuttered trying to say something. We just shook our heads, and rolled our eyes, and went upstairs to sleep. I went last, and picked up Total. They went back to kissing.

I looked back at them and said, "Don't stay up late."

But it was clear they didn't even hear me. They'd keep at it, all night. Ugh, this was gonna mark me for life!

* * *

**_LOLZ! SORRY 4 DA WAIT, N SRY 4 DA SHORTNESS, IDK WAT 2 PUT ANYMORE! SUGGESTIONS PLZ! REVIEW PLZ! FLAMES ACCEPTED, SUGESTIONS LOVED! I PROMISE NEVER TO NOT UPDATE LIKE THIS AGAIN!!_**

**_PEACE OUT!_**

**_JZAZY_**


	5. Chapter 5 FANG'S GAME OF SEDUCTION

**_OMG! THIS HAS TO BE MY MOST FAVORITE CHAPTER TO WRITE! REVIEW! I LOVE THIS CHAPTER N HOPE U DO TOO! THANKS SO MUCH 4 ALL OF THE AMAZING REVIEWS FROM LAST CHAPTER, N IM SO TOTALLY SORRY FOR THE WAIT! BUT I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR IT!_**

**_REVIEW! FLAMES ACCPETED N SUGGESTIONS R LOVED!_**

**_OH AND PS. IF ANYONE HAS A MYSPACE, I'VE MADE A MAXIMUM RIDE FANSITE, THE URL IS myspace dot com/ maximumridenumber1fansite_**

**_SO PLEASE ADD ME IF U HAVE A MYSPACE, N SEND IN UR WORK, WRITIN, PICTURES, VIDEOS, SOUNDTRACKS, ANYTHING! N I'L POST IT ON THE SITE, N GIVE U CREDIT! _**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Fang's Game Of Seduction**

_**Max's POV**_

_Man, last night was great! I just Love Love, LOVE __Fang__. He's just so incredible.  
Yesterday was the best. There's nothing like a total make out session with your awesome boyfriend to really make you happy.  
_  
Fang and I didn't end up going to sleep till past midnight. But we were too tired to go upstairs we ended up staying there on the couch and falling asleep in each others arms. We had kissed for so long....  
_And Fang really knows how to kiss!_ _Once I stopped my internal panicking of each time we kissed, I was really able to enjoy kissing him. His sweet, soft, juicy, full lips. And I loved running my hands through his wonderful black dark hair, ad his abs! Oh my God, his abs! They were so-_

"Ahhhhh!!!" Angel screamed out from across from me. I'd been quiet during all of breakfast just thinking to myself.

"Okay honestly! I really don't want to be freaking hearing about that stuff!" she exclaimed, looking quite worked up.

"And you!" pointed at Fang. "You're supposed to be the quiet one!"

Fang shrugged. "I haven't said anything."

Angel sighed frustrated and got up from the table and stomped up the stairs to her room grumbling stuff like "Marked me for life" and "stupid mind reader" we all laughed quietly.

After breakfast, we went to watch TV while Iggy and The Gasman washed the dishes.

"Max." Iggy said coming in a while later. I looked up from the TV.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Is this yours? I found it under the sink, what the heck was a note book doing there?" I felt my cheeks burn as I let go of Fang's hand and hurried over to get my diary. Fang looked up with interest but I ran up my room, and hid it under my bed.

I was walking down the hall back towards the TV, when I came across Fang's room. His door was wide open, and there, sitting on his bed, was his famous laptop.

It was like the sun was shinning right on it, and everything else was dark, and it was like the laptop was just _screaming_ for me to take it. So I looked to make sure no one was around, and crept in and grabbed the laptop, and rushed to my room I hid the laptop and rushed back down to Fang who opened his arms and let me jump into his lap.

I smiled and cuddled against his strong chest. When the show was over, I got up and said I was gonna shower, which I did, but quickly, because I wanted to start looking through Fang's laptop.

Once I'd gotten into some comfortable sweats and had combed my hair, I opened Fang's laptop and turned it on. I heard footsteps walking across the hallway out side my door but didn't pay any attention to them since my room was locked.

The computer came to life, and I was suddenly facing the desktop. Fang's desktop was full with so many folders; it was hard to see a clear space. I opened the My Documents folder and found a bunch of Word Documents, his music, and a bunch of pictures and collages. I skipped his music; I knew all his favorite songs already. So I clicked on his pictures folder.

I was surprised to see my face smiling back at me along with the faces of the rest of the flock.

There were pictures of when we were at Anne's. There were pictures of us recently living in our new house. There were so many pictures.

He made folders of the younger ones, and added captions and everything. After my heart swelled from looking at his adorable pictures, I clicked back and went to look at his documents.

"MAXIMUM RIDE! IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR IN THE NEXT 5 SECONDS I WILL KNOCK IT DONW MYSELF!"

I quickly hid the laptop under my covers and went to open the door. "Fang, why are you threatening me like that?" I asked sounding bored.

"Max, give me back my laptop." He said clearly.

I made a confused expression. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play games with me! I know it was you!"

"No it wasn't! I don't have your laptop!"

"Are you sure?" he asked raising an eyebrow, and I was surprised to see how easily he was giving up.

I nodded with an innocent expression. "Okay, then. Um, my bad for screaming at ya." He said stepping in.

"It's okay." I said dismissively, so he'd leave, but he didn't.

He closed the door behind him, and locked it, a smug look coming over his futures. "Max." he whispered and his tone shocked me.

"Uh." I stuttered incoherently.

He stepped closer to me. He picked up a strand of my hair, twirled it in his fingers, and took a sniff at it. "Yum," he said approvingly. "Strawberry? Smells good."

He stepped even more incredibly closer. I lost all trains of thought, and stared dreamily and stupidly at Fang like if I were a fat kid staring at huge chocolate cake. Yeah, I hoped I wasn't drooling too.

Fang placed a hand on my shoulder gently and came closer and whispered in my ear, so close that his breath tickled my ear, "Max, Max, Max." he said in a cheerful voice, shocking me even more.

"I really enjoyed yesterday. Did you?" he said conversationally. I nodded vaguely.

"Good, good, good." He said cheerfully again. Then- "You wouldn't lie to me, ever, right Max?" I shook my head automatically, still dazed.

"Good, me either!" he smiled at me, and okay, I'll admit it, I became extremely, and stupidly dumb and light headed right then. He slid a hand around my waist and brought me even closer to him. He put one behind my neck, and ran his lips lightly over my neck and stopped at my ear. I shivered involuntarily.

Fang kissed my neck now, trailing my jaw line, and ending up behind the ear. Yeah, _**the**_ spot. So, I won't humiliate myself by telling all the details of the next 5 minutes of my life, so let's just say, I didn't know a person could moan over touches and kiss that should illegal for the things they cause the other person to feel.

"Now Max, tell me where you've hidden my laptop." He said in an angel's voice.

"Under the covers." I said feeling like I had to.

"Good Max." he said nodding. He kissed me quickly on the neck, and I heard something moan than realized it was me. Wha-

Fang tightened his arm around my waist and pulled me towards the bed. I smiled feeling extremely happy. Like if I was on freaking Valium, which I wasn't.

He sat me lightly on the bed, and reached behind me, he pulled up the covers, and said, "Okay Max, let's play hide and seek, you hide under here, while I go count." I nodded stupidly. Since I was so dazed, I didn't have the freaking brains to work out that (A, When you're playing hide and seek, you don't let the seeker tell you where to hide, and (B, Why the heck would Fang have to go count if he knew where to find me? But unfortunately, I was totally dazed, so I had no freaking clue as to why the heck I didn't think of all this!

He pulled the covers over me, and slid something behind his back. I looked up at him and said, "You're coming back right?" still totally unaware of what else was happening.

"Of course. Now you hide here, okay?"

"Okay!" I said cheerfully.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mines and gave me a deep, passionate kiss, but pulled away quickly afterwards chuckling. He got up from a kneeling position, and I saw him slide something else behind his back, but I was too dreamy to care.

"Now hide." He instructed and I did as I was told, as if it were a crucial part of my existence

Fang slipped out of the room, and then he closed the door behind him. I sat there for like 5 seconds, under the covers, still feeling all dreamy, gushy, and giddy. Then I snapped out of it.

What the fu-dge, was going on?! I threw the covers off me, and raced to my door; I pulled it open and dashed into the hallway just as Fang's door shut close.

_That sneaky little bastard! _

_**You need to learn to pay attention Max. He distracted you too easily.**_

Oh this was so NOT the time for my stupid Voice to chirp in. _Shut up!_ I thought snidely at it, and then raced to Fang's door. I banged on it as loudly as my fist would allow.

Fang opened the door looking smugger than I've ever seen him.

"You knocked?" he asked calmly.

"Fang! You sneaky little cheater!" I whined, trying as hard as I could not to sound like a six year old, but failing miserably. No offense to Angel.

Fang's face remained impassive and calm as usual. Then he leaned toward me again, and stopped only centimeters away and my breath caught in my throat.

"It's not my fault you're totally seduced by me." He said in my ear again, in that charming way of his. _**Charming?**_ WTF!? Oh God, I had to get out of here. But his voice, it held me back, and his face, though impassive, made me want to stay where I was. Damn, he was right.

"I- I- oh shut up!" I stuttered. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at Fang.

He remained calm and relaxed, but he slowly leaned into me again and whispered. "It's okay though, you've got your charm too Max." I felt my face heat with embarrassment. Yes we'd made out, yes we were like together, but still, we weren't like normal boyfriend-girlfriend, so this was all very weird.

"Unfortunately, you're so dazzled by me, your little stunt didn't make a difference for your diary." He said slowly, as if talking to a 6 year old, again nothing against Angel!

"What do you mean?" I snapped.

"Well, while you were in a trance about me, I managed to not only get my laptop, but also-"

I gasped. "You didn't!"

Fang nodded and the smugness returned. "FANG!" I shrieked I tried to launch myself at him, ready to punch him until he gave me back my diary, but he took hold of my wrist when I approached him, and pulled them down to our sides, and with effort, I must add, because I put up a good fight. I struggled against him, but then he tilted his head slowly and kissed me and I forgot all about the diary and laptop, and my hands went limp in his. Then Fang started really working the mouths, and I reached up, and brought him closer, hugging him to me with both my arms around his neck, and knotting my fingers in his black hair.

His arms slid around my waist and pulled me against him too. He pushed me against a wall, and I totally forgot we were in a hallway, and just went with it.

_**You know, when I said go with the flow, I didn't mean this kind of**_ _**flow.**_ The Voice said sounding stern.

I ignored it and was barely able to think back, '_Go away Jeb, I'm busy here'_

_**Nudge's POV**_

I walked out of my room; going to Angel's to ask her to play cards with me. But when I opened the door, and stepped out into the hallway, I was greeted by Max and Fang in a heavy make out session. Again.

I screeched, grossed out, yes they loved each other, but seriously, they had _rooms_ for a reason!

At the same moment, Angel ran out of her room, her hands over her head in a protective matter. She ran past me, and down the hall stairs. And I followed her closely and we ran out of the house, away from that creepy image.

"You think seeing them was bad!" Angel panted her eyes still wide. "You had no idea what they were thinking!"

* * *

**_HAHAHA, I LIKE TOTURING ANGEL WITH THIER TEENAGFE HORMONES! N I LOVED FANG IN THIS CHAPTER! OKAY WELL TELL ME WAT U THOUGHT ABOUT THIS! N REVIEW WITH SUGGESTIONS! I CANT UPDATE IF I DONT HAVE IDEAS! REVIEW! FLAMES ACCEPTED, SUGGESTIONS LOVED!!!!!_**

PLEASE ADD THE MYSPACE FANSITE! SHOW YOU'RE A TRUE MAXIMUM RIDE FAN!

**_(myspace dot com/maxmimumridenumber1fansite)_**

**_THANKS FOR READING AND HAVE A FABULOUS DAY!_**

**_PEACE OUT!_**

**_JZAZY_**


End file.
